


missed connection

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airports, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: A stranger catches Roxy's eye when she's flying home from a one-day business trip.She decides to have her way with him in an airport bathroom.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	missed connection

**Author's Note:**

> Ty alldavekat for the edits :))

The deal was a perfect home run. Just totally knocked out of the park.

Roxy needing to be there for the actual signing of the paperwork was purely a formality. A kind of a pain in the ass, to be honest. Just one day, she told herself. She’d fly out in the morning, finish the deal, and fly back that evening, with enough wiggle room to soak in the tub and maybe crack open a bottle of that fancy weed-infused wine Jane brought back from that dispensary in Las Vegas while cuddling her cat in front of some well needed video games. 

Just one day. 

This meant she had to wear a suit she wouldn’t mind wearing all day. With a skirt, of course. It was just preference. This one didn’t get to see the light of day very often ever since Roxy, unladylike as she tends to be, bent down and ripped the back slit several inches. Now this skirt, if she wasn’t careful, could give an innocent bystander a total view of her asscrack and more. 

Not that it was a bad thing, Roxy was quite fond of said asscrack and more. 

That was part of the fun of wearing it, anyways. But it mostly just made the outfit a little more comfortable. 

So she flew up, a short hour-ish flight out of one of the smaller satellite airports outside of Los Angeles, shook hands and made sure the ink dried on that contract. 

And just like that, it was over. 

Roxy got lunch with an old friend at the Slanted Door and then she was back on her way to the airport, eager to get out of this stuffy outfit and into something a bit more cozy. She would celebrate more another day. 

Roxy is finally standing in the terminal, waiting for the boarding call for her return flight, when she sees him. 

Not so much sees him as much as hones in on him like a military drone. 

He’s not wearing anything that special. Khaki slacks, a basic button down, but oh, does it fit _nice_. 

He’s got naturally tan skin, dark silky hair, and he looks engrossed in reading something on the tablet he’s holding, dwarfed by his large hands. 

No ring. 

Roxy stares shamelessly before he seems to notice someone watching him and glances up at her. She quickly averts her gaze, though not completely. 

She knows the type. Oh, did she know that type very, very well. It is unique, of course, to find such a handsome specimen that doesn’t find himself attractive. It’s all in the shoulders. That slouch is unmistakable, the slouch of a man with a lack of confidence. 

Being in business made Roxy a bit of an expert on body language, but she felt sharper than most on the subject. 

Maybe she’s reading too much into it, but something, just something about this man screamed that he needed the firm hand of a woman guiding him. 

He looks like a guy in the tech industry. Is he coming or going from San Fran, what is his purpose with this travel? 

Roxy would love to run her freshly manicured pink nails through that hair, watch the way his face would contort as she stabbed a stiletto heel into the space between his thigh and his crotch…. Okay, wow, she’s really running away with this. 

What the hell has gotten into her? 

Has it just… been a while? 

Roxy swallows and thinks back, and, well, yeah, maybe it had been a little while since she’d indulged in her carnal desires. It is hard, even at business and networking parties she had to be on her top game. There was room for socialization, but lately it had all been for any other purpose than ending up with another sweaty body in a hotel room somewhere. 

She’ll just… put this away for now. It will pass. 

The self-neglect won’t let her ignore it for much longer, though. 

It definitely doesn’t pass, because as by some cosmic serendipity, Roxy gets the window seat and he gets the aisle. There is no one seated between them, the flight is near empty. 

He nods at her as he sits and places his bag under the seat in front of him, and then he’s back with the tablet out and reading. 

Roxy can play this. Roxy could play this so, so easily. 

She has also never been so thankful in her life that she just spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom before boarding freshening up her makeup and hair, just because, well…. Because. 

Definitely not because was hopeful she’d catch the eye of this handsome, shy-appearing stranger.

“What brings you to San Fran?” Roxy asks casually, leaning forward with her chin on her fist. 

The stranger’s eyes only glance up to her, moving before his body moves. They regard her for a single second before he turns away from the tablet to look at her. 

“Just some business,” he says, a little bland. 

Ooh, hardball. Roxy is ready. 

“Oh really? Me too,” she says. “What kind of business?” 

The man seems to realize Roxy is keen on conversation, he drops the tablet on his thigh as he wipes his other hand down his pant leg. 

Nervous, maybe? 

He clears his throat before answering. “I uh, I do consulting in tech. Nothing too interesting. I was just finishing up with a client that needed a few extra days help after the rest of the team left.” 

“So you’ve been away for awhile.” Subtly, Roxy will find her way to the answer of whether or not he’s got some kind of SO. 

“Yeah, but that’s the job,” he shrugs and glances down before looking back up at Roxy. “What about you? You coming or going?”

“Going, of course. Do I look like someone who travels in a suit at 8pm?” 

Damn that gorgeous tan skin, Roxy can’t tell very well if he’s flushing. 

“I mean, you uh, you never know--”

“I’m just messing with you. I just came up for the day to close a deal. You know how it is…. Business.” 

“Oh. Well, congrats on closing the deal then.”

Roxy smiles brightly. “Thank you.” She pauses for a minute. “Maybe when we’re up in the air I’ll buy you a drink and we can toast. To business, of course.” 

She watches as confusion passes his face. “You don’t--” 

“I insist. You’ve been away from home for awhile, and I want to celebrate. Let me indulge, stranger.” 

The man stares at her for a long second. 

“I suppose I should introduce myself,” Roxy says, pushing forward. “I’m Roxanne, but all my friends call me Roxy.” She reaches her right hand out over the seat, turning bodily towards him.

His eyes flash down to her hand, back up to her face, and back down. 

“Nice to meet you,” he says, clearly wimping out on using her offered name. “I’m Karkat.” But he at least reaches out to meet her hand halfway. She clasps it in her hand and doesn’t let go. 

“Karkat, hm? That’s unique.” 

She squeezes and lets go, barely even a shake as much as an embrace of hands. 

Just as she suspected, those are indeed some nicely sized hands. 

Roxy would know, she has had to shake a lot of hands in her career. She could tell the difference between any sniveling sad man compensating for something versus a competent ‘alpha’ type in an instant. 

This man, Karkat, was clearly neither. Roxy liked that very, very much. 

“Haven’t heard that one before,” he snorts. 

“Was that unoriginal? I apologize. I hope I can make it up to you.” Wow she’s just really going in right now, isn’t she? 

“Uh, yeah…” he says, looking unsure again. 

His confusion shouldn’t strike Roxy as so adorable, but it does. His man clearly has a dearth of powerful women in his life like he so desperately needs. 

“I’ll let you get back to your book,” she says, knowing her next move is going to be asking what he’s reading or buying him a drink, whichever opportunity presents itself first. 

He smiles at her, a thin one with his lips pressed together, and clicks it back on to keep reading. 

Roxy falls back into reading stock updates, but her eyes keep drifting up and over to the man in the aisle seat. 

Is he not into it? Why’s he so standoffish? This guy is a tough crowd, that’s for sure. 

For it being such a small flight, they are pulling away from the gate and readying for take off in only a few minutes. Roxy is very aware of him the entire time, yet he continues to read. 

When they finally start the drink service, which is basically the moment they reach cruising altitude because it’s such a short flight, Roxy eyes the drink cart down the aisle and then looks back at the man.

“I have to ask,” she starts again, interrupting him. “What are you reading?” She points at the tablet in his hands. 

“Oh,” his large palm tightens around it as he answers. “It’s uh, well…” He seems hesitant to answer. 

“Is it something embarrassing?”

He seems to take offense to that. “No! I mean, I know it’s not for everyone…”

“Okay, that’s convincing.”

“It’s a western…. historical romance. It’s pretty accurate,” he adds quickly.

This is... an interesting development. Roxy quirks an eyebrow. “So a bodice ripper?”

He snorts. “Yeah, sure, whatever. If you want to call it that,” he responds, sounding a little offended.

“I’m not judging you!” Roxy says, putting a hand up. “I appreciate your honesty.”

He still seems a little embarrassed. 

Again, Roxy can’t help but find it adorable. Does he like it, being embarrassed like this? Yes, he is genuine, but with the sacrifice of some of that oh-so-precious masculinity Roxy doesn’t give a flying fuck about. The fact that he is willing to give it away endears him even more to her. 

“Yeah, well, don’t go telling everyone on the plane or anything,” he says, giving her a small smile.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Roxy answers with a grin, finally feeling like she’s getting somewhere. 

As if on cue, the beverage cart rolls up. 

“So, Karkat,” Roxy says, side eyeing him. “Pick your poison, it’s on the house.”

He had gone back to reading but now looks up from the tablet at her with suspicion. 

“You’re serious?”

“Mhmmm,” Roxy smiles, leaning towards him in her seat. 

“I’ll take a jack and coke,” he says, directing it at her, not the flight attendant. 

Roxy grins. “You heard the man, a double jack and coke for him, and I’ll take whatever red you have.” 

The flight attendant nods and goes about fishing out the requested drinks while Roxy fishes out her credit card. She hands it out to the flight attendant as they place the jack and coke in front of Karkat, and she does not miss how Karkat observes the black piece of plastic exchange hands. 

That power move never gets old.

“So if you can afford this why sit in economy? You had to go and sit with us plebeians?” He pokes at her as the wine is then handed to her and the flight attendant goes about scanning the card. 

Roxy laughs. “Hey, I just wanted to book the soonest flight home. My kitty misses me when I’m gone too long, couldn’t exactly be picky.” 

“Lucky you, I bet my roommate didn’t even notice I was gone,” Karkat grumbles. 

Bingo, the guy has got a roommate. She’s looking at a bonafide bachelor right here. 

She smiles with the small victory of knowledge and pours the wine into the plastic cup that came with it.

Holding it up, she smiles brightly at him. “Well then, I would like to propose a toast.”

He matches her, holding up the drink. “To?”

“To business… for bringing us together. Cheers.”

He seems to be caught off guard by the answer but follows through anyhow, reaching forward so the shitty plastic cups clink against each other. 

Then she drinks, not taking her eyes off of him. 

He looks away, looking embarrassed again. 

“Thank you for the drink. You didn’t have to,” he says, staring into it. 

Roxy shrugs and smiles slyly. “It was my pleasure.” 

He side glances at her, looking anxious again.

She’ll give the poor guy a break.

They lapse into silence again. Roxy drinks the wine and tries not to keep eyeing him up. He reads and drinks and slowly finishes. 

Two shots must be nothing for a hunk like him, damn.

Roxy doesn’t know what is up with her today. She feels revved up. 

Something about this shy man is doing something to her.

She just… she wants to push. She wants to know more. She wants to know if he liked Roxy buying him a drink. She wants to know what it is he likes about reading these romance books, if he actually likes a bit of humiliation. 

Roxy sighs and rubs her legs together surreptitiously, thinking that maybe she shouldn’t have worn a thong for the occasion. At this rate, with these thoughts, she’s going to drip through enough that there’ll be a spot on the back of her skirt.

It’s worth it to ruin it, if it meant she got to ruin him too…

The wine isn’t great. Roxy ends up tossing it back as the flight attendant comes back around to pick up the trash. 

If she wants to make a move, a little extra kick is certainly going to help. 

Finally they’re landing, and Roxy hasn’t said another word to him.

As they stand to disembark, Roxy watches as he looks at her from the aisle seat. 

He looks… torn. Contemplative. Like he’s thinking of saying something.

But then he seems to decide against it, just nodding at her before he steps out. “Thanks again for the drink.”

Roxy’s smile is thin lipped this time, but more a smirk than anything. “Anytime.”

Something about that answer either startled or disturbs him, because he exits the row and begins walking to the front of the plane. 

Roxy gives a second before following. 

She eyes him from behind, admiring those thick arms and shoulders. She would love to feel all that under her hands. 

It’s in that moment as they walk up the ramp that she decides she needs to do something about this. 

She can’t just let this be some missed connection. 

Roxy watches as he turns to the right, going opposite where the exit to the baggage claim and pick up areas are. 

He goes right to the men’s restroom, all the way on the end of the terminal. 

Roxy pretends to look busy on her phone as she stands in the seating area, but instead she’s looking around.

No one seems to be heading in that direction except him. It looks pretty isolated… 

Her heart is starting to beat harder in her chest as she stands at the precipice of this decision, of whether she’s going to act on this idea that’s been building up in her head ever since she laid eyes on this man. 

Well, she has to at least try. If she let him walk away without knowing for sure if he would let her run a hand through his hair while her thighs wrapped around his face, she would never forgive herself. 

With that, Roxy follows him to the bathroom. 

Her heels click loudly on the tile as she steps inside, making her presence known. 

He’s at the sink washing his hands, like a good boy. 

Roxy is hopeful he’ll be a good boy for her too. 

With hearing the sound of her heels, he blinks in confusion and looks to the side, eyes widening as he takes in her presence.

“What are you-- Uh, isn’t this the men’s restroom…?” He says, glancing around confusedly with a frown, looking concernedly as he grabs a paper towel to wipe his hands.

“Don’t worry,” Roxy says. “You’re in the right place.” She walks toward him, heel in front of heel at a steady pace. “I’m sorry to interrupt. I just couldn’t let you go, Karkat.”

His eyes go wider. The towel is discarded and he turns to face her.

“I— I’m sorry?” 

Under these bright fluorescent lights, Roxy can see him so much better now. 

His confusion is even more apparent now, and even more lovely. “Listen, er, I don’t think… you should be here?” 

Roxy pauses, making a point to look over her shoulder around the empty bathroom, all the way to the entrance, before swiveling back to him. 

“We’re alone. I’m not too worried about it.”

He licks his lips, clearly anxious now. 

“Anyhow, as I was saying. You see, I have a type,” Roxy starts to say. “It’s not a common type, by any means. But it just so happens that I think you might be that type.” 

His eyes go wide in a different way now. Roxy sighs and stops a foot in front of him, and he looks uncomfortable, like he’s going to run. 

“Type?”

She nods excitedly, exaggerated. Even if she’d nearly lost her mind walking into the bathroom, the thrill of this chase is more than making up for it. 

“And so I guess the question I have to ask is…. If I could be your type.”

He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, and rocks on his feet like he’s debating whether or not to sprint out of there. Then he stops and laughs breathily, obviously in disbelief of the situation. 

“Look, you’re really hot, but uh, okay, no, I can’t do this.” 

He steps to the side, leaving by going around her, but Roxy doesn’t let him. 

One arm flies out, a single finger reaching out and hooking onto his belt. He stops and looks at her, now fully shocked. 

“So we each think the other is hot, and you’re just going to leave? Oh I don’t think so, big boy.” 

He goes willingly as she tugs on the belt and swings him back around to where he had been. Roxy thinks it’s more from shock than any particular sort of submission, thought.

When he’s back where he was she rehooks her finger into his belt buckle and yanks him towards her. He stumbles, almost running right into her but stopping with his face right before hers. 

His eyes are wildly searching hers. Roxy just smiles at him. 

“There, that’s better.” 

With that she glances down and starts to undo the belt with her other hand joining. 

Karkat throws both his hands up and away, like he’s dropping a hot pan, but not actually stepping away from her. 

“What are you--?” 

“Shhhhh. Just let it happen. I mean…. Do you want me to stop?” 

“Oh fuck,” he breathes. 

She gets the belt undone and tosses the parts away, undoing the button and zipper now.

“You shouldn’t….” 

“Do you want me to stop? Because I will, if you say so. But something,” Roxy grins as she peels some of the clothes away. With that she can finally stick a hand down, sliding over the underwear until she cups his crotch there. “Tells me you won’t.” 

She squeezes and he sucks in a harsh breath. If she’s not mistaken, Roxy might feel the beginnings of a solid half-chub there. Either way, she’s not going to be disappointed. 

Roxy locks gazes with him, watching something like acceptance pass his face. 

She winks. 

It takes a moment of maneuvering to take his cock out of his pants. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, okay, this is actually happening,” he says, shaking his head. His hands are still hanging his sides in fists, and he is making no movements to get away from Roxy. 

He can’t seem to watch, he averts his gaze to the ceiling, as if asking the skies a question. 

Not hard enough yet, but… still a nice cock by all means. As aesthetically pleasing as the owner, and matching in proportions too. 

Roxy holds it in her hands and gives an experimental, dry stroke. 

He gasps again but won’t look at her still. 

He’s still not watching as she kneels down, sitting back on those heels, until her head is even with his crotch, and that dick is right in front of her face. 

Here goes nothing. 

Roxy reaches out and puts her mouth around the tip. 

It’s salty, but not bad for a guy who just sat on a plane for a few hours. Roxy wonders how many hours of flying would have precluded this action on the docket. 

“Fuck!” He cusses, head dropping down to look at her now. His hands jump in front of him, almost to her head, but then come right back up to his, holding them up in the air by his ears. 

Roxy gazes back at those wide shocked eyes, that mouth hanging open a little bit. 

She pushes on, determined to take it even if dry for now. She pushes on, mouth near halfway along him now. 

“Holy fuck, okay, this is actually happening, holy shit,” he babbles, fists opening and closing up near his face. 

Roxy laughs a little and pulls back, now making a point to slick it up a little more for easier movement. 

She keeps going just like that, watching him as he struggles to process the situation but making no action to stop it from happening. 

He is definitely starting to get hard now, and it’s satisfying to feel it grow under her hand and mouth. 

She licks again and he sucks in a breath, sounding like a broken man. 

“Fuck,” he groans looking up at the ceiling. Both his hands go to rub his face now, he covers them like he’s embarrassed, like he can’t watch. 

“I can still stop,” Roxy offers again, continuing to pump with one hand, the other bracing the bottom. 

He pauses, breathes in, breathes out. 

“No,” he whispers brokenly. “Don’t stop, please, I…”

“Shhh….” Roxy says. “It’s okay. Just enjoy it.” 

He makes a broken sound again, a near whimper as Roxy pumps his again, squeezes harder.

“Mmm, you got so hard for me.” 

He curses under his breath again. His incredulousness is endearing but growing frustrating. 

“I wanna feel your hard cock inside me. Is that something you can do for me, big boy?”

“Oh, fuck,” he nods into his hands and drops them, finally looking at her with eyes that are glazed with something new now. “Yeah, yeah I can, please, fuck, anything for you.”

“ _Anything_ for me?” Roxy repeats. 

He squeezes his eyes, reopens them. “Yeah, anything, I just--- Whatever you want, please.” 

The embarrassment is gone now, broken away somehow. All his focus is on Roxy now, like it should be. 

“Hm, now that’s a good boy,” Roxy giggles and stands up quickly, pulling Karkat by his pants around to face the sink again. She hikes up her skirt and then bodily shoves herself up on the counter between the sinks. 

“Fuck,” he breathes again, staring at her hungrily now. His eyes trail down to the skirt, widening a little when he sees her legs are now bared with a bit of underwear in between them. 

Roxy reaches out with a leg and hooks a heel against his ass, pulling him towards her. 

With one hand she reaches down to pull her underwear to the side, sticky now with the simmering arousal she’s been harboring for a few hours now. The other hand grabs his cock and pulls him even closer. He follows her, eyes wide. 

That just drives Roxy even crazier for him, he’s literally letting her lead him by the cock. 

She lines up the head against her hole and kicks her heel in, forcing him into her.

“Shouldn’t we… oh fuck,” he groans brokenly. She thinks he may have been objecting about the lack of protection, but Roxy absolutely does not care right now. She wants to feel every pure inch of that thickness inside her. 

He’s completely under her thumb, or heel, as she pushes in and forces him in. The head breaches her hole. She’s so wet by now he slides right into her.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Roxy sighs happily as he breaches the inside. 

“Fuck…” he gasps again. His eyes are wide, staring down between them as his erect cock starts to enter her. 

He slides in deeper and deeper, nearly all the way in when Roxy lets go of the underwear, confident that it won’t get in the way now. 

His hands reflexively go to brace on the counter. 

Roxy has one hand on the counter, the other on his waist pulling him deeper in. She lets go of the counter so she can hook a hand around the back of his neck and grip in his lovely hair. 

She’s so high off of this.

With the grip in those locks, she yanks back to make him look at her, eyes leaving the space between their legs. He still looks a little shocked, but mostly amazed now. Roxy can handle that. 

She taps her heel on his ass, legs wrapped around him now. It takes a bit of an uncomfortable twist of her heel, but she shoves it into his ass to push it into her. 

“Give me your cock, big boy. Don’t you want to make me feel good?” 

“Oh, god, fuck, _yes_ ,” he breathes and shoves himself forward.

She can’t help it, she laughs openly, the sound catching as his hips jerk back and come forward again to hit deep.

“Oh, that’s it,” she sighs, fingers staying tight in his hair. “Keep those hands on the counter and fuck me, big boy.” 

His hands appear to spasm where they grasp the edges of the sinks, like he’d been considering moving his hands to hold her, but he listens and doesn’t move them. 

So good. So obedient. 

The slide of him within her, the perfect thickness hitting her like she’d been craving, it’s all so good. 

All of this under her thumb. It’s perfect. 

She can’t believe no one’s walked in yet… They could have been so easily caught by now, low tide at the airports or not.

He fucks into her and she holds steady with her legs around him. She notices his breathing start to shudder. 

“Don’t you dare come yet, I’m not done with you,” Roxy manages. 

“Fuck, please. I-- I can’t go much longer--” 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” she growls. 

“Fuck, fuck, okay,” he gasps as he struggles to maintain the thrusts without tipping over the edge. He groans as he fucks even a little harder, as if the effort will keep him hovering there.

“Come on, daddy, give me all you got. Fill me up with your cock,” Roxy says, letting it all just spill out. She really does have a penchant for dirty talk, it just doesn’t have the option to come out very often. 

She reaches one hand between her legs and fingers over her clit, head tipping back orgasmically. 

“That’s it,” she purrs. “Be a good fucktoy and help me get off.” 

He makes another broken sound, not stopping the pace as he watches the hand between her legs swirl around. 

She rubs harder now, in time with his thrusts. 

“Just a little more, big boy,” she gasps. 

Finally, she’s coming. She can come well with her clit, but coupled with the stimulation of him inside her, it’s perfect. It wracks through her, legs and body tightening as she kicks the edge. 

“Oh, fuck yes, I’m coming,” she gasps. 

“Please, I’m gonna come,” he begs. She knows the squeezing of her walls around his cock must be making it so hard not to come now. 

“Come for me, big boy. I wanna feel you fill me all the way up,” Roxy manages. 

He groans thankfully and his thrusts start to stutter, head hanging down. He gasps out as his body jerks. Roxy can feel him pulsing inside her as he comes hot fluid into her body. 

She pulls his mouth into hers and finally kisses him as he finishing coming inside her. He moans into her mouth, barely able to kiss her back as the orgasm rides out. 

He comes to a stop, actually kissing her now, but still following her lead. 

She stops and lets their lips linger together for a moment before finally pulling away. 

He looks wild, back of his hair messed up from where Roxy had been gripping, panting a little from the exertion of fucking her so hard without coming. 

She can’t help the small satisfied smile on her face as the post-orgasm euphoria sets in. 

As he notices it his expression changes again, subtly, to something like wonder. 

Maybe… a little bit like adoration? 

Roxy doesn’t know, but she wishes she could bottle up that look and keep it with her all the time. 

But then he blinks and glances down as his cock still buried within her, shock overtaking as he seems to realize that he totally raw-dogged this random chick in a bathroom and came inside her. 

Roxy unhooks her legs and actually pushes him away, the come leaking out from between her legs. She quickly grabs a paper towel from the over the sink and wipes off most of the excess, knowing that it was probably too late and there were definitely several different types of fluids soaking her skirt, including but not limited to water that had been on the counter when she sat up on it. 

Yeah, time to go home and shower. 

She hops off the sink as he stumbles away, not making any moment to put himself back together as she’s quickly working to do. He’s just staring at her with those wide, disbelieving eyes. 

“You probably want to put that away,” she quips as she turns to the mirror and pulls her skirt down, making sure she’s acceptable to at least go back out into the terminal and get out of there. 

“Well then,” she says when satisfied. He’s finally putting his dick back in his pants and zipping them up, but he still seems rendered completely speechless. 

She should just leave and walk out, but… 

She reaches into her purse, discarded on the counter, and from a more superficial pouch pulls out a gold clip of her business cards. She removes just one, puts the stack back, and comes forward to slide it into his shirt pocket. 

Then Roxy swiftly turns and grabs her purse, heading for the exit. 

“Call me, if you want. Or not. But I had fun, and I think you did too, so…. There’s more where that came from… Karkat.” She pauses just before exiting to turn and smile at him. “Big boy.” 

Then she’s gone, racing out of the airport. 

She can’t wipe the smile off her face the whole way home. 

-

When Karkat gets home, he heavily drops his bags by the door and exhales. 

Finally home. 

“Welcome back,” Sollux drawls from his office down the hall.

“Thanks,” Karkat says louder and follows the noise over to him. He stops in the doorway as he gets there.

“How was your trip?” Sollux offers, kind of mindlessly as he’s still preoccupied with something on his desktop setup.

“You know, same old stuff.”

“Well, nice to have you back. There’s not much in the fridge but we got some coupons for Thai Garden if you wanna order.”

Karkat sighs. “Yeah, that’s great, thanks.” He doesn’t really feel hungry though. 

Sollux nods, assuming the greeting conversation between them is now over.

Karkat stands there hovering in the doorway for a long second. 

“Would you, uh,” Karkat starts suddenly. “Would you believe me if I said I had sex in an airport bathroom with some businesswoman who sat in my flight row?”

Sollux doesn’t even look up at him from the screen. “You’re full of shit is what I would say.”

Karkat sighs again, heavier this time. “Right, right,” he nods and steps away from the door, turning to the hallway.

Finally he’s stepping into his room he hasn’t seen in two weeks and flips on the light. Tossing his items to the side, he sits back onto his bed heavily.

Finally alone, he dares to pull out the business card that had been burning a hole in his pocket for several hours now. 

It’s not fake. It is indeed a very real business card.

ROXANNE LALONDE, the name reads in clean lettering. 

Her cell phone number is clearly printed on the bottom.

He flips over to look at the back, there’s a hot pink detailing to the other side. Cute.

It immediately reminds him of her hot pink lipstick, of the hot, hot way she looked at him under those fluorescent lights.

He groans and lays back on his bed as the memory comes rushing back… the image of himself disappearing inside of her, the feeling of her heels digging into his ass to keep him from going anywhere. His face starts to gets warm, body flushing as he remembers. 

It had been humiliating.

Humiliating… and yet he hadn’t wanted it to stop. 

He’d gone so happily mindless as he fucked her like that.

The look of satisfaction on her face as they looked at each other in that post-orgasmic afterglow, the heavy-lidded gaze she gave him in those few awful, incredible seconds before he realized the fact that he just came inside a stranger… it had been so worth it just for that look. 

Karkat couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so honestly at peace. With everything so cacophonous in his brain all the time it had at least seemed like he’d done something right for this beautiful, absolutely batshit crazy woman, and for a moment it had all been quiet. 

God, it had all been so surreal. Karkat almost can’t believe it had happened. He’d never had someone come onto him like that.

And then she left it up to him to call her. Fuck. 

It’s not until two days later that he musters up the courage to call her, and the few seconds of ringing between when he dials the number and the sound of her bright voice answering are the longest he’s ever felt in his life. 

“This is Roxanne Lalonde speaking.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my work, come hangout with me at the HS Writer Gang Gang server: <https://discord.gg/tmtGNqe> :)


End file.
